Way of the Warrior
by Dranicus101
Summary: A pokemon white randomized nuzlocke. Join Grant the pokemon turned human as he takes on the challenge, while trying to find his way back home. Many secrets lay in wait for the trainer, will he unravel the mystery behind this journey, will he conquer the pokemon league and face those who want to disrupt the balance of pokemon and humans, or will the challenge be to great for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, sorry about not posting anything for a while now. So most of you are probably wandering, what's up with this story, well like the chapter title suggest, this is just a prologue to a new story that I am working on. This is a new idea that came to mind, so I want to give it a try.**

 **Warning: Before you read this, I suggest you read my other story so you can better understand this intro.**

 **So rules are the same, just like my other story. First pokemon I encounter I must capture.**

 **If a pokemon faints, it is considered dead.**

 **No legendaries, so if I run into one, tough luck.**

 **So now that we got that out of the way, one with the story!**

 **I do not own pokemon, if I did I would bring back pokemon Colosseum, it's such an awesome game!**

In the region of Sinnoh, a grovyle with many scars on his body was in the ruins of Solaceon town. It had been a few days when he had his little reunion with his friend, Brody, back at Oreburgh City. He had found out that his friend was currently on a pokemon journey, but what was more important was how they both ended up in Sinnoh in the first place. As much as Grant wanted to stay with Brody and help him out, he felt it would be better to figure things out on his own. So without saying goodbye, he left the city, following his guts, hoping to find clues as to how to get back home, and it looks like he just found some.

(Grant's POV)

"Hmm...interesting, guess the rumors where true." I was currently withing the ruins, looking at the unknown symbols on the wall. It had taken me a couple days to get here, would have taken me longer if I was still a treecko, but I made sure to train hard enough until I evolved. Don't know how long it will be until Brody does, maybe once he gets his head out of the clouds.

"Looks like that scientist wasn't crazy at all. If this works, then I can get my friends back home and out of this place."

After running into Brody, I had talked with another pokemon who worked as a scientist. He mentioned about this place, how the unknown have mysterious powers and mysterious answers. I didn't want to leave Brody so suddenly, but it looked like that he has his goal, no point in getting in the way of it...for now.

"The unknown, said to be the messengers of legend, giving answers and secrets of the legendary pokemon. Let's hope you guys have something about my little situation here." I start examining the symbols, trying to discover their hidden message. I never really did like the ideas of legendary pokemon, but then again it would be interesting to fight against one. If it wasn't for the fact that I was trained in reading unknown, it would have been pointless to come here.

"Doesn't seem like much here, only the history of Sinnoh." I start going to different parts of the ruins, but all I found was more history of this region. Hours soon pass by as I start to feel that this was a waste of time. Feeling fustration filling up inside me, I release it by punching the wall to my left, leaving a good size crack.

"Just when I think I am moving one step forward, I end up falling two step behind." I'm about to leave when suddenly I hear the noise of crumbling. I turn to the wall where I had previously punch my anger out on to see that the cracks are growing bigger.

"Crap, this isn't going to be good." I prepare to run from the ruins, believing that the whole place is about to collapse, but the noise suddenly ceases, causing me to stop in my place. I turn back to see that there is now a big hole in the wall, revealing a secret passage.

I couldn't help but grin at my new discovery. "Looks like things just got more interesting."

As I entered the new passage, I saw that it contained a starcase, leading to an upper room. The walls were filled with unknown symbols, and I couldn't help but read them out loud.

"Many secrets lie ahead, from ancient times, to present day. From one legendary to another, let it be known that your secret is safe with us."

I let out a chuckle, so much for keeping it safe if I was able to get in. I make my way up the stairs to enter a fairly large room, every part of the walls covered in symbols. There was so much I coundn't decide on where to begin, but I sense that there was something different about these symbols. Going to the nearest wall on my left, I put one hand on it, feeling the cool dirt against my claws.

"Incredible, I don't know what it is about this place, but I can definitely feel something different about these room." I start to read, and I have to say, there was a lot of interesting stuff here, information about the legendaries, how they came to be. But what caught my attention was what I think is to why we are here in the first place. "According to these symbols, the one who brought us here is-" I never had the chance to finish as my body is suddenly frozen in place.

"Silly grovyle, trying to understand things that he can't comprehend."

My body is lifted in the air, away from the message that had contained my sought for answer. "Who's there?" It was difficult to speak, I could barely move my mouth.

Instead of an answer, the mysterious voice starts to giggle, I couldn't tell where the source was coming from. "I must admit, I didn't expect you to be able to read the language of the unknown, it's a good thing I came here."

If I had to guess, whoever this pokemon is, it must be a legendary. I never before felt so much power. "Are you the guardian of this place?"

"You could say that. Too bad that you got caught, a few more seconds and you would have start to figure things out. But we can't let you run off with all that information." As the voice finished those words, extreme pain came to my mind. I could feel all the things I had just read start to vanish, to come so far and have it taken away. How we got here, the legendaries, why they exist, all of it left my mind until I couldn't remember any of the information I had read.

"What...did you do...to me?" The pain left my head, but now there's a headache.

"Didn't mean for it to hurt too much, but that's what happens when your mind get's erased. Just be glad it wasn't Uxie or else you wouldn't even know who you are. Now I brought you here to help Brody on his journey, but since you want to go on you own journey, I think I will give you what you want."

"What do you mean?" Whatever this pokemon was planning, I wasn't going to like it. I didn't get an answer, but the room start to grow bright. So bright that I had to close my eyes until I felt my mind slipping away into unconsciousness. The last thing I heard was the laughter of the mysterious voice.

 **And done, sorry that it's short, but again, it's a prologue. So I guess a little explanation for the whole reason for doing another nuzlocke. The first nuzlocke story I did had one of my pokemon oc in it. the second one "Power of the Aura", had my other oc, Brody. I didn't want to leave Grant out of the fun of doing a nuzlocke, and I have been having some ideas for him, so I figured this would be the best way to do it.**

 **And just like my other story, there is a surprise for everyone at the end of this one, but that will be later in the future, for now, I hope you guys liked the prologue, and enjoy future chapter. See till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rude Awakening

**Alright guys, sorry for the wait. So just a heads up concerning my stories, I'm planning on switching between this one and my other story. Also, so far this story has 13 views and 2 reviews, not a bad start for only two chapters, so thanks to all who took their time to read this fic. Now that all gratitude is out of the way, I present you chapter two! Do the disclaimer!**

 **Grant: This is stupid, I honestly don't see why you have to do this disclaimer every chapter.**

 **Just do it.**

 **Grant: Tch. Dranicus101 doesn't own pokemon, if he did, I wouldn't be doing this right now. Heck I don't even see why I'm wasting my time in this story.**

 **You're the main character! Also, you forgot to mention, I don't own any of the references that will be mentioned. (Warning, there will be references like no other throughout the story, try to figure them out.) ON WITH THE STORY!**

(Grant's POV)

"...What happened?"

My whole body felt sore, as though I was stomped by a Rydon. Despite being exhausted, memories of what had happen rushes back to my mind. I quickly get up in a sitting position, ignoring the soreness of my body.

"That's right, I was at the ruins...there was a bright light and-"

Suddenly a new wave of pain comes rushing to my head, causing me to cringe at the headache. After a while, I look at my surrounding to see that I am in a forest with a pond off to the side. Besides that, there wasn't much around me. I never got the chance to figure things out when a blue and white creature suddenly jumps out in front of me.

"Your awake!" The oshawott causes me to fall backwards as he lands on my chest, showing off a big smile on his face. "I was really worried back there."

"That's great and all, but do you mind GETTING OFF ME!" Even though I yelled I him, he still shows that big smile as he gets off. "Now for starters, tell me where am I and how I got here."

"Wait, you don't remember?" He tilts his head at me, confusion coming off his face. Now that I notice, something was different, I know grovyles are normally taller than oshawotts, but either this oshawott was really small, or I just had a growth spurt.

"Look, all I remember was that I was at one place, and now I'm waking up to some random oshawott in the middle of the forest."

"Well I guess to starts things off, we are currently in route 1." It was now my turn to be confused, I don't recall ever hearing a name like that before, though I do recall hearing about routes back when I was with Brody. Maybe this is another part of Sinnoh.

"So does that mean we are in Sinnoh?" This was taking too long, but right now this pokemon is my best bet to finding where I am and how to get back to those ruins.

"No silly, Sinnoh is very far, I'm surprised that you had mistaken this place for that region. We are in Unova."

"That doesn't help me very much. So how did I end up here, since you seem to know where we are?"

"Wow, you must have hit your head really hard." The oshawott starts thinking, when suddenly he starts freaking out. He jumps back away from me as though I was the plague.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Me, what's wrong with you?! We've been talking to each other this whole time!"

"...I suggest you get a good rest kid, I think you have been out in the sun too long."

"You don't get it!" He is still freaking out for no reason while I'm starting to get board of this conversation.

"Look kid, I don't know what's your problem but I don't got time to waste." I get up to leave the water pokemon, but he rushes in front of me.

"Hold it, just answer me one question. How long have you been able to understand pokemon?"

"What kind of question is that? I've been able to talk my whole life, I'm pretty sure it's not hard for a pokemon to speak the language."

"Um...I think you are the one who has out in the sun too long, you're not a pokemon."

I let out a small chuckle. "Alright kid, I'll play your little game, if I'm not a pokemon, then what am I?" Honestly I'm hoping that by doing this, it could get him to leave me alone.

"You really think you are a pokemon? Okay, if you don't believe me, I guess the best way to make you believe is if you see for yourself. Just take a look at your reflection at the pond." He points to where the pond is, and I agree.

As I'm making my way towards the pond, I'm still thinking this is all a game, but deep inside, something tells me that he is serious. Let's hope that it's only a game. I get near the pond, noticing that the oshawott is right next to me, I couldn't tell what his thoughts were at the moment. Without wasting another second, I look at my reflection. I don't know how long I was standing there, how long I have been staring at the water, but one thing was for sure. I wasn't a grovyle anymore, heck I don't even know what I am. The oshawott breaks my train of thought by tapping me, causing me to turn to him.

"Okay...let's say I...somewhat believe you...You seem to know what I am...So what exactly am I?" I was trying to keep my anger inside, the last thing I need to do is scare him away. He is the only one right now who can help me.

"You mean to tell me you never seen a human before?"

"I'm a human?!"

I look back at my reflection, taking a better look at this new body of mine. I guess this is how a human looks like. I remember reading about them, but they were long extinct. Maybe I somehow went back in time. I take a look to see that I now have green hair, where the sides are relatively short but the top was uncut. The skin color was somewhat a light brown, just like the colors of my eyes. But besides the color, everything else that use to make a grovyle is missing. I don't have my leaf blades anymore, nor my leaf tip on top of my head. I also notice that instead of having claws, they were replace with hands similar to a machoke. Lastly I see that I was wearing some sort of blue and black clothing over my body, including my feet. I stand back up and walk to a tree, and without warning, I start smacking my head against it multiple times.

"THIS!"

*WHACK*

"ISN'T"

*WHACK*

"REAL!*

*WHACK*

"Man, you are a lot more fun than I thought you would be."

I turn back to the oshawott to see him on his back, laughing uncontrollable. I walk up to him and pick him up.

"You think this is funny?!" This only causes him to laugh more.

"Yeah I do. I can't tell if you are being serious or if you are crazy but I find you very funny."

"Look kid-" He suddenly interrupts me as he gets serious.

"And could you stop calling me kid, I do have a name."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Sam." This causes me to raise an eyebrow.

"Sam?"

"Sam."

"So Sam is your name." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yup, Sam I am. So now I have a question for you? Do you like green eggs and ham?"

"...No, I do not like green eggs and ham."

"Would you like them in a house, with an electric mouse. Or in a box, with a fire fox. Or-" He then starts going off with this random poem about green eggs and ham, I just tuned him out and dropped him.

"I'm not going to deal with this."

Before I could even take one step, he quickly jumps up and gets on my shoulder.

"Look mister, I like you, and by the looks of it, you don't know where to go or what to do. So I'll help you out, I may be a kid but right now I know more than you."

I would so whack him and his smug look, but he does have a point. I go back to the tree where I had recently whacked my head multiple times, and sit down with my back against it.

"Alright, you win. Care to explain?"

"With pleasure."

So off he goes explaining how humans go and take on the pokemon league, fighting other trainers, and so for. A lot of it was pretty similar to the situation with Brody, the only difference is that I'm a human and he is still a pokemon. Sam continues on telling me that he actually wasn't expecting to be here either. He was originally from a lab with two other pokemon, but he wasn't picked so he was left behind for quite some time. With the time he was at the lab he study whatever he could get his paws on. He would've stayed there longer if it wasn't for a mysterious figure that took him. He goes on saying that the person who took him said that he would be meeting his trainer soon, but to be prepared for his trainer would be very confused. So I guess that explains one thing, whoever this mysterious person is, he or she must be responsible as to what had happened to me, and who knows maybe even Brody.

"So can you tell me this person is, what's the description?"

"Well...to tell you the truth, I actually don't recall. I mean I know someone told me that I was going to meet you, but I'm having a hard to trying to remember their looks. Sorry." He starts laughing more, only adding to my anger.

"Looks like I'm back to square one."

"Hey, no need to get angry, sure things might look bad, but I'm sure things will turn out okay in the end." That made me pause for a sec, what he said sounded like something one of my close friends would say, but it was only for a second. I get up, a bit sore from sitting for so long against that tree.

"Do I need to remind you that I use to be a pokemon, but now I have a human body with green hair!"

I shouted that last part, not caring if there were any pokemon or person around. Suddenly I sense an attack coming right at me and I quickly duck just in time to see a slash attack miss me. Sam quickly reacts to the attack coming and let out a torrent of water against the attacker, sending him off to the side. I quickly get to Sam's side, for some reason I have a feeling that the human body is more susceptible to pain than a pokemon's body. The figure quickly gets up, revealing a green mantis like pokemon with two scythes pointing at me.

"What do you want." I get into a defensive position, preparing for whatever this scyther my do.

"Hello my name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to die." At his remarks, both me and Sam do a face plant.

"Hey, I may have just meet him but I'm sure that he never killed anyone's father!-" I stop him by placing a hand on his head.

"Look Sam, he is here for vengeance, he thinks I have killed his father, so we will have to take him down together. You told me humans don't fight pokemon but give commands to pokemon, I personally think that's crap, but I can understand how it can be dangerous for a human to fight on his own." I slowly face the opponent, careful and making sure to keep an eye on him. I have to be careful especially as a human. I remain silent, knowing that the scyther had no intentions of negotiating.

"What are you planning?" Sam also gets in a defensive position, waiting to see what I would do.

"I've dealt with Scythers before, but can't do much as a human. As you are fighting him, when I tell you to, use your water gun, but until then don't use it."

At first he is somewhat doubtful, but nods in agreement. As if on cue the Scyther rushes forward with great speed. Sam goes to attack him with tackle and surprisingly counters his attack. Guess I underestimated him. The two are now facing each other, both in battle positions.

"My only target is that man with the green hair, I don't wish to harm any others but if you get in the way I will have no choice but to take you out."

"Don't be so quick to think you can beat me. Plus, he didn't kill your father!"

"Enough!" He rushes forward with a quick attack, but instead of going for Sam, he goes right past him and aims his scythe right at me. I couldn't help but let out a small grin.

"Now Sam!"

Sam reacts to my command by aiming at the Scyther and letting out water gun. Just as Scyther is about to slash at my neck, I bend backwards, barely dodging the attack. Just as I dodged, Sam's water attack hits the enemy in the back, sending him crashing towards the tree where I had previously been whacking my head. Because of the quick attack of the Scyther and the water gun to add to his speed, the Scyther ends up hitting the tree with a loud thud against his forehead, momentarily stunning him. Before he could get up, I rush to him and put a foot against his neck while grabbing one of his arms and pulling it back while twisting it. The Scyther is speechless at being held in that position.

"Are we done?"

"H-how do you know that grip? How did you know when to tell you pokemon to attack me or that you anticipated my attack?"

"Like I said before, I've dealt with Scythers before. I know by holding them by this position, they can't do much. Also, you just said it yourself, you didn't want to harm others, I knew you would come for me, so I waited until you back was turned to Sam."

"Truly, you are the man who killed my father, only a someone like you could have done it. I have failed in my mission, go finish so that I may be reunited with my father."

Surprising both Sam and the Scyther, I let him go. "Inigo, was it? Don't be so quick to give up, what would you father think if he saw you right now? You have your goals, you have your dreams, so give it your all. And one more thing." Without warning I deliver a hard punch to the guys head. "I'm not the guy who killed your father! Don't go rushing in thinking that I'm the murderer!" I shout at him while he holds his head in pain while Sam burst out laughing.

"But you have green hair. The man who killed my father has green hair. That's what my father told me before he died."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but you got the wrong guy. Also, you better train more if you want to take down whoever killed you father. If a human and his oshawott could take you down, then right now you are no match for him. Sam, it's time to go."

I turn around and start leaving Inigo to his own thoughts, going in whatever direction I felt was the correct one. As I am walking away, I hear Sam speaking to the Scyther.

"Hey, great fight. I wasn't expecting you to get past me so fast. And don't worry about what he said, he can be a grinch at times. In fact I remember hearing about a grinch who stole christmas, not sure if it was true or not. Anyways, he is really a nice guy."

"Wow, seems like you two are really close friends. How long have you known each other?"

"A couple hours."

"What?"

"I love to chat more, but I have to go before he ends up getting lost. Doesn't realize that he is going in the wrong direction."

That last part he shouted out loud as though to annoy me more. But it did cause me to stop in my track, somewhat embarrassed that I was going in the wrong direction. It's going to take awhile getting use to this kid. Sam quickly catches up to me and climbs up to my shoulder while carrying a bag.

"If you really want to go to the next town, I suggest you go in that direction. Also, you almost forgot your bag, it has some supplies that we will be needing." He points in the opposite direction I was originally going while handing me my bag. I remain silent, trying not to strangle the water pokemon.

The scenery soon changes, turns out there was a path off to where Sam had pointed to earlier. We start heading towards our next destination, but didn't get far when suddenly we get a surprise visit from a familiar pokemon. The very same Scyther from before blocks our path, so me and Sam quickly get into a defensive position.

"I thought we settled this, I didn't kill your father."

He doesn't answer, instead he surprises us even further by getting on his knees and bowing to us.

"I'm sorry for my earlier assumptions and for attacking you without warning. But what you said earlier is true, I'm not strong enough. Will you let me join you so that I may train with you to become stronger."

"Sure, I really don't care if you want to join us or not, I honestly would prefer to go on my own." I give a glare at Sam, who smiles back at me. "But I can't control what others want, just make sure not to attack random people with green hair until you are positive that they killed your dad."

"Awesome!" Sam shouts, doesn't help that he is right next to my head. "Well Grant, what are you waiting for? Catch him!"

I give him a confused look. "What are you talking about, he just said he wants to join us."

"Well duh, but you still have to catch him, or else people will think you are a thief."

"I'm not following."

He lets out a sigh as he goes in my bag. "That's right, I forgot, you use to be a pokemon." He pulls from my bag a red and white ball with a button in the middle. Jumping to the ground he faces Inigo. "Just letting you know this guy use to be a pokemon, so expect some weird stuff to come." He then throws the ball at the Scyther, causing the pokemon to get sucked into the ball. It shakes a couple times but eventually lets out a ring. I stand there horrified, I don't believe this.

"You mean to tell me that humans capture pokemon in these tiny balls?! That's torture! How do pokemon even survive in there, he must be crushed being in such a small item."

"You are hilarious. These are pokeballs, they are specifically made for capturing pokemon, so that they can be registered under your name. And don't worry, he's not dead." As to prove his point, grabs the pokeball and pushes the button, causing it to open and release Inigo out. He then tosses me the pokeball with a big smile on his face.

"That is so wrong, in so many different ways. I'm really glad that humans no longer exist from where I use to live." Humans must have really been crazy, and now I'm one of them.

"Welcome to the team Inigo, from here on out, we take on the pokemon league!"

Sam shouts while pointing in some direction. So far this day keeps getting better and better. I meet a happy Oshawott who like poems, a Scyther who tried to kill me, I just learned how messed up humans can be, and now I got to do this journey. Just my luck.

 **And done, so Grant has been through a lot today, and what's funny is that the day isn't over for him. So like I said earlier, there are going to be references like no other. When I got oshawott, my sister suggested naming him Sam, and I kept on repeating that name until I remembered Sam I am, who likes green eggs and ham. For scyther, originally I was going to name him Zoro, but then the idea about Inigo came to mind and I couldn't resist. If you haven't figured it out yet, that reference is from Princess bride, such a hilarious movie.**

 **Sorry about taking so long to write this chapter, I was having writer's block for Grant, but I figured things out. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Grant: I didn't! What makes you think any pokemon wants to be human.**

 **Look it was either that or you have a human trainer. One way or another, you are going on an adventure!**

 **Grant: That's it, get over here!**

 **That's another reference. Also, that's my cue to run. Don't forget to leave a review, or any question. See ya!**

 ***Runs off while being chased by Grant***


	3. Chapter 3: Team Plasma

**Hey everyone, welcome back to another chapter!**

 **Grant: Well it's about time, the sooner we get this story over with, the sooner I can get back to my original body.**

 **Sam: Aww, where's the fun in that? You gotta loosen up more, have some fun.**

 **That's right Sam, positive attitude. So first off, shout out to Jaycloud7 and Static Eevee 198 and their support for both of my stories. Also another shout out for hidingunderblankets, he was one of the first few authors I got to meet on fanfiction. You guys are awesome!**

 **Grant: Okay, now you're done. He doesn't own pokemon, I don't care what he would do if he did.**

 **Sam: He would combine Dr. Seuss and pokemon. Also, he would feed you green eggs and ham.**

 **Grant: For the last time, I don't want any of that!**

 **Enough! Okay, so without further adieu, I give you the next chapter!**

(Grant's POV)

"So this is Accumula Town? You know, we would have been here sooner if it wasn't for all those detours." I glare at the Oshawott standing on my right shoulder. He gives me that same goofy grin.

"Hey, I couldn't help it. First I saw one fish, then two fish, then a red fish, and then a blue fish. I had to take pictures. Now about this place, there's some pretty cool stuff that you will want to know."

Soon he starts leading me to different places, mostly a building called the pokemon center, a place to rest up and to heal pokemon. Guess it's a lot faster than looking for berries. He also shared with me about the pokemart, how they sell supplies for travelers like me. Turns out I actually had money in the bag, don't know how it got in there, not going to question it. After resting up a bit and buying supplies, we exit the center to explore other parts of the town.

"Hey amigo, you may want to check this out." Inigo calls out to me, getting my attention. Recently I learned that he was Spaniard...Whatever that is. But I guess that means he is a foreign pokemon, which explains his accent.

"What's going on?" He points towards a gathering crowd full of humans. In front of them stood another group of humans, but unlike the crowd, they were all wearing what I assume is armor.

"Wow, it must be the renaissance festival!" Sam's eyes were sparkling at the mere thought of it.

"Actually, I think they are just going to give a speech." Honestly I don't care for speeches, I tend to fall asleep.

"Let's go check it out! Come on!" He starts tugging on my heading, leading towards the crowd.

"Ow! Would you stop!"

He finally stops pulling my hair, but it was already too late. I was stuck in the crowd with no way to get out. Sam took the liberty to return Inigo back to his pokeball, seeing how it's already crowded. I still have to get use to the whole concept. My thoughts are drawn away as one of the armored humans steps forward to address the crowd.

"Citizens of Accumula Town, we thank you for your patients. We are Team Plasma and our leader wishes to address the public concerning pokemon."

From the group called Team Plasma comes a man very different from the rest. Having long green hair, and wearing a very strange cloak, he gazes at the crowd with his eyes while having a type of eye patch on his right side. His expression was as if he was looking down upon us. It was a good thing that Inigo was in his pokeball or he would go nuts.

"Citizens, I am known as Lord Ghetsis, leader of Team Plasma. We have come here to share our believes of human and pokemon relationship. Many of you might believe..."

After that point I started to dose off, I recall hearing some things about how humans prevent pokemon from being happy, or something like that. I think he mentioned about releasing something? I don't know. Eventually Sam squirts my face with water gun, waking me up completely.

"What was that for?!"

"Well someone had to wake you up, those weird knights just left."

True to his words, I see that Team Plasma had just left, and the crowd had soon dispersed, leaving only me and Sam. We decide to let Inigo out, considering now we have room to stand.

"So what did I miss?"

"Oh you should've seen it Inigo, this guy is ranting on about how we are not happy because of humans, that we are being hold back, it was boring. I thought it was going to be about knights, kings, dragons and stuff."

"Glad I missed it."

"Is that so?"

We all turn to the new voice to see a mysterious young man with long green hair and a hat on top. I notice a odd neck less outside his shirt. Sensing what Inigo was about to do, I quickly put him in a arm lock. Good thing too, if I was one second late, he would've attack the guy.

"Inigo, remember what we said."

"I know, but what are the chances of running into another man with green hair! You there, my name is Inigo Montoya, you-"

"I don't care!"

I whack him with the pokeball, I still don't exactly know these things work, luckily Inigo went back into his ball. Unlucky for me, I was so focused on stopping Inigo I didn't realize how close this new guy was.

"...Ever heard of personal space?" If this guy get's any closer, I'm not going to be held responsible for what happens to his face.

"Did you understand your Scyther?"

"Uh, yeah. Don't all humans understand pokemon?" I mean, I can understand because I am a pokemon, but I figure other humans can understand, right?

"This is incredible! Tell me, how long have you been able to understand pokemon?!"

This time he got right in my face. "You got five seconds to back off before I do something that I won't regret."

He quickly steps back, hands up in the air. "Sorry, it's just that it's very rare to meet another person who can understand pokemon. I heard rumors before in the past but I never meet someone who can actually talk to their pokemon. By the way, I'm N."

"Look, I don't care about that stuff right now. All I am trying to do is look for some answers. Now if you excuse me-"

"Hold it!" He stretches his arm in front of me, stopping me in my place. "You heard the speech from Team Plasma, right? What do you think?"

"To be honest I feel asleep. I heard some parts of it but I'm not into that kind of stuff."

"How could you say that? I thought someone who can understand their pokemon would believe the words spoken today!"

"It's not my place to give my opinion." Especially since I'm really a pokemon, but I'm going to only let my team know that. Who knows what yahoos like this guy would do if they knew what I really was.

"Well if that's the case, then I will have to show you!"

He pulls out a pokeball and throws it in the air, releases a purple feline pokemon. It's been awhile since I have seen a Purrloin.

"Guess there's no other way, Sam, you ready for another battle?"

"Heck yeah, I'm still mad about the fake renaissance knights." He jumps off my shoulder and lands on the ground. Before either me or N could make a command, Sam tackles the Purrloin in the gut, immediately knocking it out. I forgot how they can be pretty weak.

"...That was anticlimactic. Look, N, don't get me wrong, so far humans seem pretty messed up. But we are all different, whether it's humans or pokemon, working together just makes them unique. Heck, I'm surprised by some of the things I learned about humans and pokemon." Especially since almost all knowledge of the human race has been lost. So I have no idea on what to expect from being a human.

"...Still, pokemon cannot be truly happy as long as humans are involved." He picks up his Purrloin and starts to walk away.

As he is walking, I remember Inigo and his mission, so I run to the guy and stop him. "Hey, before you go, I just have one question. Have you had any encounters with a Scyther before?"

"No, in fact your Scyther is the first one I have seen in person...I'll think about what you have said earlier, but please acknowledge how important your pokemon are to you. You seem like you need to be somewhere, don't be so quick to leave your friends behind." Without giving me the chance to reply, he runs off, leaving me with my team.

"Man that guy needs to work on his social skills." I turn to see that Sam was back on my shoulder.

"Tell me about it. You know, eventually you are going to evolve, so you better enjoy that spot while it last."

"Uh, Grant, what has gotten into you."

"It's just what he said, he is right, well at least about one thing. If I want to find answers, I can't do this alone. You remind me of one of my old friends, except you're more annoying."

"Thank you, I try my best."

"Might as well enjoy this little journey." After a bit I let Inigo out and explain to him how N wasn't the guy who killed his father.

"Honestly Inigo, I know you want to find that man, but we are going to need more information. How did your father die?"

"When I last saw him, he had multiple slashes across his body, especially a huge one on his chest. What I don't get is how he was hurt so badly. He was a Scizor, and he had the ultimate defense."

"Well that makes things easier. First off, whoever this guy is, he didn't kill your father."

"But how do you know?"

"A human, no matter how skilled he is with the sword, could never harm a steel type pokemon, only another pokemon could do that."

"I never thought of it that way."

"We just have to keep an eye out for any man with green hair and see what type of pokemon he has."

"It's one step closer to avenger my father."

"You really need to tone down the avenge thing, get a hobby." Sam screamed out loud, causing me to cover my ears. "Try reading, I know some really good books, it's mostly poems but I think the author is a doctor."

"That's great and all, how about you tone down your voice. Last thing I want is to go deaf. Now let's get out of this town before we run into other strange people."

Sam points to east, leading out of the city. We quickly make our way, passing the many building and people. I notice some of them were letting some pokemon out of their pokeballs then leaving. I'm assuming that they had released them. I couldn't help but feel sorry for both of them. I may have only been a human recently, but at least I still understand how important bonds are with others. I just shake my head and continue walking.

"Hey Grant? You mentioned that I reminded you of your friend. Where are they?"

"...Wish I knew. Let's just say that we got separated." My thoughts go back to Brody and our other friend, how did we get in this mess. My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by the sudden feeling of being watched. I turn around quickly but see no one.

"Yo, earth to Grant!"

"Amigo, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just have this feeling...it's nothing." I still continue looking back but eventually turn around when we come across a building leading to the next route. Once we are in the route, I see that it is very similar to where I had woken up as a human. I notice other humans off in the distant with their pokemon, most likely here to train.

"Alright guys, I think it's time for some training."

They both start getting excited, not knowing what I had planned for them. I couldn't help but smile when they find out.

(one hour later)

"Come guys, that was only the warm up." Both Sam and Inigo were lying on the ground, breathing heavily.

"How is that...a work out?!..I say that's torture!" Sam was struggling to breath between his words.

"I agree, I think you are making this exercise up." Inigo gets on his knees, sweat coming off his body.

"This is my morning workout...when I want to take things easy. Plus, I don't have any of my old equipment with me, so you to should be glad that you are getting an easy workout."

"This...is...madness!"

Suddenly Sam get's up at Inigo's response. "Madness?...THIS IS POKEMON!" Sam goes to kick Inigo but falls on the ground due to his exhaustion.

"What was that all about?"

"...Thought it would sound cool. Can we stop for the day?"

I was about to tell him no and make him train more, but then I recall how I was banned from ever being in charge of training. I think I'm starting to understand why they wanted me to stop including them in my normal routines.

"Fine, we'll take it easy. But next time I won't be so nice-"

I stop in mid sentence, having that familiar feeling of being watched. This time I turn to a bush not to far from us and notice slight movement. I look at Sam and Inigo and signal them to be quite. I slowly make my way to the bush, silent as ever until I am right next to it. Just as I go to move some of the branches out of the way, when suddenly a purple blur jumps out at me. I barely moved to the side to dodge the attack. The pokemon lands on the ground and turns to face me, giving me a glare but quickly changes to a scared one.

"S-shoot, that w-wasn't suppose to happen!" He starts stuttering and backing away slowly.

"Oh no, you don't just attack someone and try to run off." I take one step towards the Nidoran, which he promptly runs off. No way was I letting him get away.

"Come on guys, let move!" I turn to see that they are both asleep, causing me to face plant. "SERIOUSLY!" Guess I did train them to hard. Looks like I'm going solo.

I start giving chase to the purple pokemon and boy was he fast. If I was still a Grovyle I would have caught him the moment he attacked, but I got my limitations. Doesn't mean I'm giving up. He runs past many tress, cutting many corners, but I was pumping my legs, managing to keep up with him. He turns around a tree to the left, and I follow close behind to see that he's at a dead end, a rock wall blocking his side.

"Alright kid, I'm going to teach you some manners." I was expecting to see a scared look on his face, instead he keeps glaring at me.

"S-stay back. I'm warning you."

"Look, I only want to know why you were spying on me." He remains silent as he continues to glare at me. "Kid, glare all you want, it's not going to make me go away."

"Who said anything about making you go away?"

It was at that moment I realized that he was using leer the whole time. Without giving me time to move the Nidoran dashes towards me, his horn aimed at me. He jumps forward with a horn attack and I quickly use both my hand to grab his horns to stop him. The force of his attack was able to push me a few feet but I stood my ground.

"Not bad kid, but you have to do better than that."

"That wasn't suppose to happen! PleasedonthurtmeIdidn'tmeantospyonyouitwasjustthatIheardaboutahumanwhocanunderstandpokemonsoihadtoseefirmyselfif-"

At this point I decided to ignore while continuing to hold him by his horn. It was also when I took notice of my surroundings, there were trespasses on both sides, leaving very little to move. I have a feeling that he lured me to this place so that I would have a harder timer to dodge his attack.

"You know kid, that's impressive."

"What?"

"Let me guess, you don't know poison sting?

"How did you know?"

"You seem like a smart kid, luring me out here. If you knew poison sting you would've used it by now. What's your name kid?"

"H-haze."

"Mines Grant, now next time don't go spying on others unless you want to get a misunderstanding."

With that I leave the Nidoran but I didn't get far. I suddenly feel a tug at my leg, causing me to look down and see Haze.

"Wait, I want to go with you!"

"Why?"

"Well your Philemon look pretty strong, and I saw how you trained them. I want to get stronger but don't know how. I get really nervous around others."

"I'm not sure if you really want to join me, I'm not exactly you're typical human."

"It can't be that strange."

"You may want to take a sit..."

The next few minutes involved me explaining my situation to Haze, how I originally was a Grovyle, to meeting Sam and later Inigo, and finally to where I recently had meet him. Whether he believed me or not, I didn't really care, but so far only me and that other guy can speak pokemon, so I saw no harm in telling Haze my problems.

"...And there you have it. You still want to join?"

"...That...is...AMAZING! I mean, it's pretty hard to believe, honestly if it wasn't for you understanding pokemon I would assume that you were a nutcase. To actually think that a pokemon can be turned into a pokemon. Tell me, how did it happen, when, where, why, by who?"

"Slow down, look, it's kinda why I'm here. All I know is that one moment I was at some ruins looking for answers as a Grovyle, next thing I know I'm a human."

"Well then this makes things much more simpler. Now that the language barrier is gone, how can I refuse to join you and your team? You already have experiences as a pokemon, being a trainer must be easy."

"Easier said than done. You try being a human for a day and see how that is...You seem to be very observant."

"Yeah, I can't really help it. I want to go meet others but then I get nervous, and doubtful, honestly I prefer to watch and learn."

"Well you better get over that faze soon, because I have a feeling that one of my teammates is going to be very excited to meet you."

We make are way back to where I left Sam and Inigo, and just like last time, there were still asleep. I look up in the sky and see that it is getting pretty dark, so I figured it would be best to rest for the night. I'll introduce them to our new teammate in the morning. After finding a nice spot to rest, I set up a camp fire with the resources I could find. I sit down against a tree and look up to see the star filled sky, the moon shining high above us. I have a strong feeling that I'm going to have to do what Brody is doing. If this place is similar to where Brody is, then the only way to get my answers is to take on the Pokemon League. Truth be told, I was somewhat excited about this. I'm not exactly happy about being a human, but the thought of taking on this adventure is very interesting. I look at my team so far, even though it's been a few days since meeting them, they remind me a bit of the bond I had with my old friends...Who knows what the future has in store for us, but one thing I do know, I won't be facing it alone. Sleep soon overtakes me as leaving us alone in the night.

(Third POV)

In the very same woods of route two, a mysterious figure watches Grant and his pokemon from afar, hidden within the shadows.

"Incredible, I actually found him...Let's see if you can give the answers to my questions, Grant." The mysterious figure lets out a small laugh as he goes from his hiding place, leaving Grant and his team. "I look forward to out meeting."

 **Okay, done. Again, sorry about the wait, but I do have a surprise waiting for you guys in the future. Again, it's a surprise. Now for a fun fact, Grant, mind telling us your normal morning routine?**

 **Grant: I would be glad to. On the weekdays I wake up at 4:30 in the morning and do a ten mile hike. And that's just a warm up. Depending on the day I either focus on endurance, speed, strength, and so on. My team is lucky that I didn't have my equipment with me. For example, when I want to focus on strength I would put weights on my arms to increase the power of my slash attacks.**

 **Sam: THANK ARCEUS THAT YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR EQUIPMENT!**

 **Grant: Well Luckily for you I have other ways to train you guys.**

 **Sam: Everyone, please help support the N.E.L.G.T. (Never Ever Let Grant Train) Program. Too many lives will suffer from you exercise routines.**

 **Grant: Why you!-**

 **Sam: And that's my cue to go!**

 **...Anyways, now that's out of the way, it's time for a trivia question!**

 **Out of all the pokemon that you can buy in the game corner in Kanto, which one is the most expensive?**

 **Good luck to you all, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, have a great day.**


	4. Chapter 5: The First Gym Battle!

**Alright, now we're back with another chapter for Way of the Warrior!**

 **Grant: About time! You have any idea how long we've been waiting?!**

 **Hey, I lost the files, okay! I just recently found it.**

 **Sam: But you were able to update your other stories. It's starting to get boring doing nothing here.**

 **Which is why I'm doing this now.**

 **Grant: Then hurry up and finish. I'm tired of being a human!**

 **Alright, just do the disclaimer.**

 **Grant: Dranicus101 doesn't own Pokémon, if he did-**

 **Sam: He would make Grant eat green eggs and ham forever!**

 **Grant: We've been through this, I will never eat any green eggs and ham!**

 **Anyways, on with the story!**

"So this is Striaton City. Hopefully we don't run into any more knights."

Grant had just stepped into the new city, along with his team. Sam, currently on Grant's shoulder, couldn't help but stare in awe. His other two Pokémon, Inigo the Scyther and Haze the Nidoran. At first they received a few stares from others, but besides that, everything else was normal.

"Finally, I heard there's a lot to see. Especially the gym building." The Oshawott had pulled the towns map from Grant's bag, reading over the description of the city.

"Gym?"

Noticing Grant's questioning look, he happily replies. "Huh, I thought you would at least know about gym leaders."

"I know about them, I remember seeing a friend and his team take on a gym leader before. I just wasn't expecting to be any here."

"Um, every region has one. We should go and fight the Gym leader!"

"As much as I would love to fight, we're here to find answers. You guys stay at the Pokémon center while I look around."

"Boring!"

Ignoring Sam's complaint, Grant takes his team to the Pokémon Center and leaves them there. A few trainers give a few confusing at the sudden Pokémon, but don't question it.

"S-so is he always like this?" Haze was still getting use to his new teammates. Inigo seemed somewhat cautious, but was relatively calm. Sam on the other hand made him jump from time to time. He's very friendly, but he's still getting use to the energetic Oshawott.

"Sometimes amigo." The Scyther just shrugs, already use to the trainer. "He can be very straightforward."

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to explore."

"B-but Grant said to stay here."

"So, he didn't say how long. And I think we stayed long enough."

"It's only been five minutes." Inigo points out to Sam, who starts making his way towards the exit.

"That's long enough for me. See ya!"

With that, Sam leaves the Pokémon Center. Haze looks at the Scyther for answers but he just shrugs and follows after the water type. The Nidoran sighs to himself as he is left behind.

"I'm really going to regret this."

He then leaves the Pokémon Center, catching up to the two other Pokémon. Meanwhile, while they were going on their own little adventure, Grant had been visiting many of the buildings, hoping to find any clues as to his predicament. Unfortunately he had no luck. His last option was the trainer school, and so here he was, inside the school looking through books.

"Jeez, you would think a city this big would at least have some sort of clues to helping me."

He puts the book he was currently reading back on the shelf, disappointed that he hit another dead end. He was about to look for another book when he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulders. Turning around, he sees another male human standing behind him. He was about the same height as he was, had black hair and currently wearing glasses.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help but notice you searching for something. May I be of some assistance?"

"Well unless you happen to be an expert on the Unknown, I think I'm good."

"Sorry, but not many is known about those Pokémon. I can let you know you won't find much here. There's only information on Pokémon battles."

"So another dead end. Figures." Grant puts the book back and is about to turn when the same guy steps in front of him.

"By the way, I'm Cheren."

"Grant, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get my Pokémon back." He was hoping this time Cheren would leave him alone, but to his disappointment the guy starts walking with him.

"So then you're a Pokémon trainer. I've actually became one recently, and you seem like a strong trainer. Mind if we have a battle?"

Grant thought about this for a bit, and figured since he can't find any clues here, this was the next best thing. "Sure, let me just get my team, they're at the Pokémon Center."

"Um…They wouldn't be an Oshawott, a Scyther, and a Nidoran?"

"Yeah…how did you know?"

"I saw a group of Pokémon leave the Pokémon center a while back."

Grant suddenly stops, causing Cheren to give a concerned look. At first he thought that Grant would be worried, concerned, or afraid for his Pokémon. Instead he is greeting by a man whose eyes were lit in flames of rage.

"When I find those three I'm going to make them regret the day they ever hatched from their eggs!"

Without warning Grant leaves the building in a mad dash, leaving Cheren confused and behind.

"I guess we won't be battling…He seems like an interesting guy…Hopefully we run into each other again."

Meanwhile, as Grant had gone back to the Pokémon center and begun his search for his team, the three Pokémon had recently left the city to do a bit exploring. Heading east, the group enters what looks like park like area east of the city.

"M-maybe we should head back. Don't you think Grant will be worried when he finds out that we're missing?" Haze was following behind, with Inigo in the middle and Sam in the front.

"Nah, if anything he'd be furious as the Grinch. Well just do some training, maybe find him a present and I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Something tells me otherwise."

Despite his concerns, Haze continues following the two. They ran into some wild Pokémon, doing some battles and training. They didn't get to explore much, seeing as the only path that lead into a deeper part of the area was closed off.

"Hey Sam, we should head back like our amigo said. I think we've seen all we can and it's starting to get dark."

"Fiiiiinnnneee. I was really hoping we could see some pretty cool stuff, guess not."

"Hopefully G-grant isn't too mad at us."

"Sounds like this guy needs to blow off some steam." A random voice said all next to them, but since it was so casual, no had a clue who it belonged to.

"In the end he's a great guy…wait…who said that?"

The three Pokémon stop in their tracks to see that there was another Pokémon with them. How the Pokémon got there without them knowing they couldn't figure out, but right now they wanted to know who this guy was. The Pansear just stood there, unfazed by the Pokémon around him.

"That would be me, you can call me Ace. Mind telling me what an Oshawott, Scyther, and a Nidoran are doing in the Dreamyard?"

"Oh, so this is what this place is called. We're just here exploring, but we were just heading back."

"Okay, so who is this Grant guy? Is he another Pokémon or is he your trainer?"

Sam was about to answer but then stops himself, mostly because he was somewhat confused on how to answer that question. "Um…yes?"

"Yes? So is he your trainer or a Pokémon?"

"It's complicated." The Scyther shrugs as he answers his question.

"How complicated can it be? He's either human or Pokémon."

Before any of them could explain, they suddenly got a feeling of great malice in the air. Turning towards the city, they can immediately tell what was coming. While Inigo and Haze started taking a few steps back nervously, Sam starts to put on a smile as he looks forward to seeing his friend.

"Well it looks like you are going to get the chance to meet him."

The whole time Ace was somewhat confused and a bit afraid due to the reaction of the other Pokémon. Soon, a green haired human comes into view as he soon starts to feel the malice coming from the guy. Now that he got a view of Grant, he was now taking a few steps back as Grant got closer and closer. Soon he stops right in front of the Oshawott, a fiery aura surrounding his body.

"Hey Grant, how's it going?"

"So after I told you to stay you guys leave the moment I'm gone. Care to explain why I shouldn't strangle you right now?"

"Besides it being Pokémon abuse, we were just doing a bit of exploring. We fought a few Pokémon, trained a bit, and found you a new addition to the team."

This causes Grant to give a questioning look, "So who is this new addition?"

Even Inigo, Haze and Ace were curious as to who Sam was talking about. To everyone's surprise, he steps right next to Ace and raises his arms to display the fire type.

"Let me introduce you to Ace, our new teammate!"

"What!" All the other Pokémon shouted in unison at Sam's claim while Grant just crosses his arm, inspecting the fire type.

"Seems strong. Having a fire type will definitely help us in the future."

"Woah, hold on, who said I was joining in the first place?!"

The Pansear walks up to Grant and stares right back at him, no longer afraid of this human.

"No one is forcing you to join. You're more than welcome to leave."

"But Grant-"

"No buts Sam. I'm not going to force anyone to join. Now let's head back, it's time we start heading to the next town."

He returns Haze and Inigo back to their poke ball, and picks up Sam, walking away from the process. He didn't get far for the same Pansear rushes in front of him and stops him.

"Hold it! So you are just going to leave me?!"

"You said you didn't want to join."

"I was just confused by the sudden announcement. You lot seem like a strong bunch. So I want to join you."

"You sure kid? I'm not your average human."

"Really, besides the green hair you seem pretty normal."

Sam just gives him a doubtful look at the Pansear. "Um…you do realize you've been having a conversation with a human this whole time. Right?"

Seconds pass until Ace jumps back, completely surprised by what he just realized. "You can understand Pokémon?!"

Grant and Sam just sweat drop at the fire type. After explaining Grant's whole situation of being turned to a human and such. Ace at first was doubtful, but seeing as to how Grant can understand him, he figures it best just to accept it.

"So, now that we are all on the same page, can he join our team Grant?!"

"That depends on his choice Sam."

"I'm staying firm to my decision, as weird as your group is, I'll join."

"Great, now let's get this over with."

Still haven't fully figured out how to use poke balls, he slams it against the Pansear's head, causing a bruise to appear on his head. Soon he is sucked into the ball, shaking a couple times before it finally clicks. Sam just has an embarrassed look on his face as he watched the whole thing.

"You really need to learn how to use those things."

With that, they head back to the city. Grant, wanting to move to the next area, heads towards the exit, only for an old man to block his path.

"Sorry, it's too dangerous for you. Once you get the first gym badge I'll let you pass."

No matter how much he argued, the old man wouldn't budge. Reluctantly, he heads to the Gym building. To his frustration, he finds that it's closed for the day. After some convincing from Sam, they stay at the Pokémon Center for the night. The following day, Grant marches to the Gym, ready to face this Gym leader and get the gym badge. Inside the building was very similar to that of a restaurant, a strong aroma of food in the air.

"Alright, let's get this over with. The sooner you guys win the sooner we can leave."

"Don't worry. Hey, do you think they serve any eggs and ham here? Specifically in the color green?"

The Oshawott was taking in all the smell, trying to resist drooling on Grant's shoulder. He just rolls his eyes at Sam, slightly chuckling to himself. "If only you got to meet my friend, he's a chef."

"So I take it that you are here to challenge the gym leader?" A green haired man walks up to greet Grant, catching his attention.

Already feeling Inigo's ball shaking furiously, he pulls it out. "Before you go nuts, let me find out first!" He shoves it back in his bag while pointing at the green haired man. "You, any chance you've been around any Scythers or Scizor?"

"Uh…No."

"Alright, then yes, I'm here to challenge the gym leader!"

He was a bit confused at Grant's personality, but then quickly puts on a smile as he pulls out a poke ball.

"Very well, then I, Cilan, accept your challenge!"

No words came from Grant as he just smiles, already having an idea on who to send out. As Cilan went to the other side of the room, he tosses the poke ball to the battlefield, releasing a green monkey like Pokémon. Pansage lets out a battle cry, ready for some action.

"Alright Sam, he may be a grass type, but I think you can take him…Sam?"

He notices that Sam isn't on his shoulder, surprising the trainer. Turning around, he's even more surprised to find the Oshawott at a table, a plate of food in front of him.

"Sam?!"

"What? They offered me some."

"We have a battle to do. You can eat afterwards!"

"But it'll get cold!"

He gives Sam a death glare, but it had no effect. Sam starts eating his meal, causing Grant to use frustration.

"Fine…alright…Haze, you're up!"

With that Grant releases the Nidoran unto the battlefield. At first he is ready, but then is shock to see that he's facing the gym leader's Pokémon.

"W-wait, you really going to send me out to face a gym leader?! A-are you sure I'm ready?"

"Only one way to find out."

As soon as the battle starts, Pansage lets out another battle cry, but this time an aura surrounds his body. He charges at Haze with surprising speed, catching him off guard. Haze barely had enough time to jump to the side. Not wasting this chance to attack, Haze shoots a volley of poison sting from his mouth, hitting the grass Pokémon on the side.

"Quick Pansage, use vine whip! Keep some distance between you and the Nidoran." The Pansage looks at Cilan, and gives him a firm nod.

"Don't let him recover Haze!"

Haze charges at Pansage with his horn facing forward, but vines suddenly wrap around his body, lifting him off the ground. Using vine whip, the grass Pokémon throws Haze across the battle field. Quickly getting up, he uses poison sting again, but the Pansage easily dodges the attack. Using this chance, Haze charges again, only to be knock back by vine whip again.

" _This can't be good. As long as he keep using vine whip, I can't get close…Unless…"_

"Haze look out!"

Haze was too deep in thought to notice the Pansage coming at him with vine whip again. Despite being caught off guard, he was already forming a plan in his head. As Pansage swings down two vines at Haze, he quickly moves to the side, but before the vines retracted back to the grass Pokémon's arm, he bites onto the end of them, making sure to have a good grip. Pain shows across the Pansage's face as he tries to pull away from Haze.

Now in a game of Tug of War, both Pokémon try to hold their ground, pulling with all the force they have. Suddenly, Haze jumps forward, catching the Pansage in surprise. As the grass Pokémon fell backwards from the lack of pull, Haze was launched forward towards his opponent. Having no time to react, Haze delivers a hard blow to his stomach, sending him flying in the air. Landing only a few feet in front of Cilan, he is surprise to see his Pokémon unconscious.

"…Unbelievable…"

An announcer goes to check on his Pokémon, seeing that Pansage is knocked out. "Pansage is no longer able to battle, making Grant the winner."

"Way to go Haze!" Somehow getting back on Grant's shoulder without him noticing, the Oshawott continues to cheer for his teammate.

Walking back to his trainer, he is slightly embarrassed by Sam's cheering. "I-I was just lucky. If he hadn't used vine whip-"

"You still would've won." Surprised by Grant's words, he turns to his trainer as he continues. "One way or another, you would've come up with a strategy to win. Good job."

"T-thanks."

Grant gives an approving smile as he gets his poke ball and returns Haze back into it by tapping him on the head with it. This causes Sam smile at Grant's lack of knowledge on humans. Cilan walks up to Grant, congratulating his on his victory, as well giving him an item in his hand.

"And with your victory comes the Trio badge. This marks the first step for your challenge against the Pokémon league. I wish you good luck with your journey."

With a final nod, he puts the badge away, leaving the gym building, ready to continue his adventure.

 **Finally! Originally I had planned for this to be out last week, but I was a bit stumped over the battle scene. Game wise, Haze handled it pretty well, mostly because his first attack was a critical hit, which surprisingly took a big chunk off the Pansage's health. So Grant wins his first badge!**

 **Grant: Wasn't so hard, they're just lucky I'm not a Pokémon right now. I could've easily handled that gym by myself.**

 **Sam: Boring, who wants to read a story about that?**

 **Anyways, before we get off topic, it's time for the QOTD!**

 **Which gym leader was your favorite to fight? I always liked facing Blaine. Plus, his gym is a volcano!**

 **Alright, hope you guys liked the chapter, sorry about the long update, but be expecting, along with Brody's story, trivia questions and prizes! Until next time, Dranicus101, OUT!**


	5. Chapter 6: Doing Errands

**I peek around the corner, making sure that the coast was clear. So if you are all wandering why I'm hiding, I'm currently hiding from my oc. You see, it's been a very long time since I posted a recent chapter for the nuzlocke stories, so I'm pretty sure Grant is mad right now. You know how impatient he can be.**

 **Grant: You bet you're sorry-**

 **Sam: Language!**

 **Oh, hey guys…Everyone sorry for taking so long but here's the next chapter! I don't own Pokémon! Gotta go!**

 **Grant: GET HIM!**

"For the one hundredth time, LET US THROUGH OLD MAN!"

Grant had just shouted at the old man standing by the exit of the town. It was only recently that Grant and his team had defeated the gym leader, so he figured he could now move to the next town. To his disappointment and frustration, the old guy doesn't budge, saying something about Grant needing to meet someone in the Dream Yard.

Sam just sighs, slightly tired from the yelling from his trainer. "Grant, let's just go to the Dreamyard. Plus, there's lots of cool stuff to explore."

"…Fine…but old man, you better not block our way again when we come back."

Receiving no response, they start heading towards the Dreamyard. It isn't long till they get there, and already Grant notices that no one is there.

"That's it, I'm going to kill him."

"You can't kill him!"

"He's old enough, I'm just helping him move forward."

"…I can't tell if you're joking or not."

Grant just grins at the Oshawott, causing the water Pokémon to get even more nervous, but it quickly passes as he notices someone coming. Tapping Grant from his shoulder, he points to the new person. Grant new that humans were already strange, but after seeing this female and her outfit, he was even gladder that humans were extinct. He was not expecting to see a blond female wearing a white and orange clothing, especially with a big green hat on top.

"Um…Can I help you?"

"Huh, are you here to check out the mystery Pokémon too?"

"Actually we are here to-"

Cutting him off, the female grabs his hand and starts shaking it vigorously. "My names Bianca, so you must be Grant! My friend told me about you, but I didn't actually think I would run into you. I was hoping Cheren would come with me but he said he was busy, but now that you're here, we can check it together!"

Before Grant could get a word, Bianca had already started dragging him deeper into the Dreamyard while Sam was laughing uncontrollably. After a few minutes of hearing her life story, Grant managed to break away from her grip.

"Okay Bianca, thanks but it's time I get going."

"Oh…I guess I've been chatting for awhile now, probably scared the Pokémon away. Oh well, it was nice meeting you."

She just giggles as Grant just wants to leave. He was about to head out and have a talk with the old man, when suddenly a cry is heard in the area. Grant and Bianca turns towards an abandoned building, hearing where the cry came from. Bianca starts to get excited, thinking it's the mysterious Pokémon, but Grant is suddenly very concerned, for he understood that it was a cry for help.

Without wasting another second, he rushes towards the building, leaving Bianca behind. Surprised by his sudden movements, she quickly starts running after him, not knowing what truly is happening.

When she catches up to him, she sees that he is peeking behind the corner, for they weren't the only ones there. Grant sees two humans, both clad in armor. Recognizing that they are team plasma, he watches as they are surrounding a pink floating Pokémon known as Munna.

"You caused us a lot of trouble today. We just needed some dream mist but you just had to run away."

They then smack the Pokémon down, one of them stepping on the Munna. It cries out in pain, and before Grant could move, Bianca was already out in the open, arms on the side.

"Leave that Pokémon alone!"

"Huh? Oh, it's just a girl. Go away, don't go messing with adult business."

"What are you planning to do with that Munna?!"

One of them smirks as he explains their goal. "We are Team Plasma! Our goal is to liberate all Pokémon from cruel humans. Munna and their kind emit a special mist that can affect a person's dream. We are planning on collecting dream mist so that we can convince humans to liberate their Pokémon in their dreams. But since you've heard our plans, we can't let you go that easily."

Bianca starts to get nervous as one of them pulls out a poke ball. But before he could throw it, his arm is caught. Turning, both grunts are surprised to see that it was none other than Grant. He had already returned Sam into his poke ball, not wanting them to see his expression. He was just glad that Bianca was far enough that she also couldn't see his face, though he can't say the same for the two grunts.

Whispering so that only they could hear him, he grips the grunt's arm harder. "So let me get this straight. You hypocrites want to free Pokémon by causing harm to them? And you use them to enforce your ideas? Now normally I like to fight as much as the next guy, but right now it'd be best if you two just walk away."

At first they were going to fight back, to say something in return, but when they both saw the look in his eyes, they knew at that moment that he was dangerous. He lets go of his arm and shoves them, waiting to see what they would do, but instead of fighting they just turn and run. Grant glares for a couple second but then lets out a sigh, relaxing a bit.

"That…was amazing! What did you say to them?"

Grant completely forgot about Bianca, but looks like she didn't notice anything about what he did. He was about to answer when he suddenly felt another presence enter the room. Turning quickly, he see the same green haired man who gave that speech about liberating Pokémon. Already on the defensive, he makes sure that Bianca is behind him, just in case.

"I come here to look for two of my subordinates, and I find them goofing off with some Munna. What's worse is that they let some bystanders scare the lot of them." He then turns towards Grant and Bianca, looking at them as if they weren't even worth his time. "For now I will let you off with a warning, do not try to get in our way. Our goal is a noble one, and we will achieve it at any cost."

Than with a flash, he is suddenly gone. Remembering the Munna, Grant and Bianca goes to check on the Pokémon. Seeing that Munna wasn't hurt too badly, they start to relax again. Soon, another Pokémon appears, the evolve form of Munna, Musharna.

"That must be the mother, don't worry, your kid is safe now."

"Thank you." With that the two Pokémon float away, leaving Grant and Bianca by themselves.

"Oh, that was so sweet. I wander what the Pokémon said? Probably thanking you."

"Yeah, something like that. Well as long as they are save, there's no need to stay."

"Oh, okay. Well it's been fun Grant, hope we run into each other again."

With that he just nods at Bianca and leaves. He then looks up, seeing how it's already getting dark. "Looks like we didn't accomplish much today."

"That's not true!" Sam, who somehow gotten out of his poke ball and onto Grant's shoulder, continues his efforts to cheer him up. "We did beat the gym leader and saved that Pokémon."

"When did you get-"

"Out of my poke ball? All you did was slam my head with the poke ball, that doesn't always return your Pokémon. You really need to learn the basic…That was some glare you had there. What was up with that? I mean, you've given me some strange looks before, but this one was somewhat intimidating."

He chuckles a bit at the Oshawott. "I can never tell if you are brave or just a fool. Guess you were bound to see it sooner or later. Let's just say you haven't seen the bad side of me."

"…You mean to tell me this is your good side?"

Ignoring the question, they head back to the Pokémon Center to recover and rest for the night. Soon night turns to day as the team heads out. Much to Grant's relief, the old man isn't there to stop them this time.

"Finally, no more distractions, nothing to keep us waiting-"

"Wait!"

"You have got to be kidding me."

He turns around only to see Cheren from yesterday. He just hopes he doesn't have to do some random errand…Again. "Hey, something you need?"

"We never really did have a chance to have that battle. I noticed that you won the Trio badge, so you must be really strong."

At first annoyed, Grant is now looking forward to a battle. "Alright, you want to battle? Let's battle."

But before any of them could even make a move, two random Plasma grunts come running, knocking them out of the way.

"Watch it!"

"Don't worry about them, just keep running!"

Soon the two are gone, but Grant already starts to get the feeling he's about to become an errand boy…again. To both their surprise, Bianca comes running with a girl following close behind. At first they wait to see what she will say, but she just puts her hands on her knees as she tries to catch her breath. After a few seconds, she finally speaks up.

"Guys…have you…seen two guys…wearing armor nearby?"

"Yeah, why?" Grant didn't really want to ask, but he figured might as well get it over with.

"Those two stole this girl's Pokémon, can you help us?"

"Sure, let's get going."

With that Cheren, Bianca and the little girl go on ahead while Grant makes sure to prepare. But before he heads out, a figure suddenly appears out of nowhere, making him jump back a bit. The sudden movement causing Sam to come out of his Poke ball, rubbing his eyes and he lets out a yawn.

"Grant, I know you said you wanted to get some training in, but can't you let us sleep for five more minutes…Oh, who's the Kirlia?"

Instead of speaking, the psychic Pokémon speaks to them mentally. _"Someone here to help."_

"And what can a male Kirlia offer us?" Grant was already impatient, he just wanted to get going.

The Kirlia just smirks as crosses his arms. _"I have many skills that will be useful to your team. It will be wise to allow me on your team."_

"Fine, whatever. Just lead the way."

The Kirlia nods, turning around to lead the way, only to trip and fall on the ground. Grant and Sam just stare at him, both having a sweat drop by their head.

"… _Sorry, teleporting takes a lot of energy out of me."_

"…Right…"

The Kirlia gets up, slightly embarrassed but then gets serious again. He starts to lead the way as Grant and Sam are somewhat worried about this psychic Pokémon. Not wanting to waste any more time, Grant lets out a sigh as he starts to follow the Kirlia, hoping to stop Team Plasma so he can move on.

 **Grant: I think that should teach him a lesson.**

 **Sam: I don't know, I think you might've been a little too harsh on him.**

 **Grant: Me tying him up and giving him a good beating is me being nice.**

 **Sam: Well anyways, sorry about the long wait, hope you guys liked this chapter. But I have to say, it could've been better. Maybe if we had some green eggs and-**

 **Grant: Don't you dare! And for all of you guys who are reading this! Either leave a review or get going. I already have my hands full, so I don't want Dranicus101 being distracted by anything!**

 **Sam: Don't be like that! All comments are welcomed, don't mind the Grinch here. Well, till next time!**


End file.
